Downtown
Downtown Townsville contain Fourteen Areas and is the only area in the game to appear in the Future, even if for the tutorial. This area is the technology evolved City of Townsville improved largely by Dexter and Mandark. While these areas based from many if the CN Shows like the Suburbs, their characters may be found through the world in other locations. Description The City of Townsville, home of the Powerpuff Girls and many more, is a metropolis that has been technologically innovated after many super hero fights over the years. Towers made of metal and glass reach for the blue sky, while large city parks and roof top gardens keep everyone from reaching too far. This once standard metropolis has been improved by the on going rivalry of DexLabs and Mandark Industries, which are in the market of technology and science. In the south eastern part of the city, the Space Port was actively used daily to send people into space and around the world. Protected by many notable Heroes, before the attack of Fuse; the most notable being the Powerpuff Girls and Ben Tennyson with the Plumbers. Now''' '''Downtown has become a prime battle ground much like the rest of the CN corner of the world. One of the city's most notable feature was the Bus Lines and now are almost always empty with the safety evacuation of civilians. These move through the air on metal monorails, inspired and maintained by DexLabs. Fusion Monsters lurk through these tall, metal spires and have begin to corrupt the city like the Suburbs. The Space Port has not launched ships since the arrival of Fuse and is now an Infected Zone. In City Point, the only area one can move from the Suburbs to Downtown by foot, the happy Dizzy World has now become an Infected Zone; the entire area of City Point has now been hurt by this loss of happiness. However, despite this attack on the City of Townsville, on the City of Heroes, the war is not loss. In the previous FusionFall game, Downtown was often where many of the World Events occurred. There are three Hubs areas located in Downtown. They are decided by these areas having Shops and Nano Stations; these areas are: City Station, Orchard Bay, and Offworld Plaza. All forms of standard transportation are located here. The previous game included eight Accessible Infected Zones. Areas In Downtown, there are fourteen areas the Player can move throughout. It is the third largest area wise. * City Point 13 * City Station 13 * Marquee Row 14 * Townsville Center 15 * City Hall 15 * Townsville Park 16 * Orchid Bay 17 * Bravo Beach 18 * Morbucks Towers 19 * Mojo's Volcano 20 * Galaxy Gardens 21 * Tech Square 22 * Steam Alley 23 * Offworld Plaza 24 Infected Zones Downtown, there are eight Infected Zones throughout the fourteen areas located here (number based off of the current information and previous game locations). * Dizzy World * Sunny Bridges Auditorium * The Fissure * Cutts and Bruises Skate Park * Sand Castle * Construction Site * Tyrannical Gardens * Skypad Space Port NCP's: Non-Playable Characters (by Show) These CN Characters and CN Citizens are located here in the Downtown (this list is based off the previous game; will be updated).